{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}} {\*\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1515;}\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs21 The Southern Division (SD) of the Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN) at UAB has participated\par enthusiastically and effectively in all CHTN cooperative operations since its inception. The policies and\par guidelines that have been established have resulted in a dependable investigator source for a wide\par range of expertly processed and well-characterized human tissues, with associated histopathologic and\par demographic data, that continues to have a major impact on cancer research. With current advances in\par cancer research and technology, there has been an increased demand for more sophisticated tissue\par samples. To meet these demands, the SD proposes continuing its leading roles in:1) the design and\par modernization of the CHTN's computerized data management system to support increased networking\par of tissues and compatibility with caBIG; 2) publicizing the availability of human tissues to the research\par community and promoting communication between the scientists receiving tissues and the CHTN; 3)\par development of regulatory policies to include: positions on confidentiality and informed consent;\par inclusion of guidelines for implementation of new and modified Federal regulations and best practices\par for tissue resources; 4) guidelines to protect against biohazards involved in use of human tissues; 5)\par facilitating development of tissue resource infrastructure at multiple institutions through outreach and\par education; and 6) education of investigators regarding optimization of tissue requests. At the local level,\par the SD proposes to continue focusing on providing reliable high-quality human research tissues\par obtained under optimal conditions from surgical procedures and autopsies performed at UAB\par associated hospitals and subcontractor institutions. In response to investigator requests, the SD has\par already established these procedures and has allocated equipment and expertise to provide\par preneoplastic lesions, aliquots of tissues frozen within 15 minutes of recovery, as well as\par microdissection, tissue matrix arrays, mRNA/DNA samples, and clinical follow-up. In the current funding\par cycle (2001-2006), the SD, which primarily serves researchers in the Southern United States but also\par serves investigators throughout the US and Canada through networking, has provided over 35,000\par fresh, frozen and fixed human tissue specimens to over 500 investigators. In the next funding cycle,\par consortium agreements with participating institutions will provide access to tissues from more than\par 150,000 surgical procedures with a goal of supplying 50,000 samples.\fs20\par \par }